The invention relates to a flexible line system for providing communication between the ends of transmission lines (such as pipelines or electric cables) situated on or close to the bottom of a body of water and the ends of similar lines situated on a body floating on the water surface.
When producing oil or gas from an underwater oil or gas field via a body floating on the water surface, such as a floating production unit or a floating loading unit, it is usually necessary to provide communication between the floating body and a plurality of transmission lines located on the bottom of the water. Examples of such lines are transport lines for oil or gas, measuring and control lines for operating underwater well equipment, signal lines for monitoring the oil and/or gas production, electric lines for supplying power to equipment, and pipelines for injecting water, steam, gas or chemicals into the wells.
Although the floating body is kept on location by means of anchor cables, it is not possible to prevent the floating body from moving as a result of wind, wave or current forces. This raises the problem of suitably connecting the lines located on the bottom of the water to the floating body that moves in relation to the bottom of the water.